


Five Sentence Friday Smut - 11/29/2013

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: Five Sentence Friday Smut [3]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: 5 Sentence Fiction, F/M, Food, Fruit, Metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss/Peeta, berries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Sentence Friday Smut - 11/29/2013

**Author's Note:**

  * For [butstilli](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=butstilli).



> Requested by **butstilli** on [my tumblr](http://aimmyarrowshigh.tumblr.com/asks).

The line of skin where Peeta's leg is grafted onto metal and silicone is puckered and red as the drupelets of a raspberry and just as sensitive: no matter how many times he tells Katniss that his lap can bear her weight, that she's light as a leaf, she's afraid to press too hard in case he bruises and bleeds red against the pink-scarred palms of her hands. It feels sometimes like his skin is as fragile as the slipskin of a peach, soft fuzz and too easy to damage and rot after being left so long on the tree before its fall. But Katniss always thinks that Peeta glows like summer when she's laid against him in their big shared bed: a touch of blush, firm to the touch, skin stretched strawberry-red and freckled like huckleberries.

Katniss, too, has pomegranate skin: rough red patches that open to show forever-still-healing white tissue and red arils beneath, and even though it isn't beautiful, Peeta always still calls her delicious. (But she isn't, she thinks; she's too sour, even when Peeta licks his lips after and calls her sweet.)


End file.
